Benutzer Diskussion:Micha81
--Bravomike 17:47, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bilder Bitte halte ein :) Bevor du weiter hochlädst: Bitte füge zu jedem Bild eine Beschreibung und Quelle hinzu. Lies dir am besten die Link oben mal ein wenig durch. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:47, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ja moment. ; ) --Micha81 20:52, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Hast du die Screencaps selbst erstellt? Könntest du vielleicht versuchen, Bild:Warpblase2.jpg und Bild:Warpblase1.jpg größer hochzuladen? Also einen größeren Screencap machen? Weil man erkennt die Warpblase auf dem Display so schlecht. Wenn das Bild größer wäre, würde man die besser erkennen. (PS: Das mit "an die Regeln halten" war wirklich nich bös gemeint ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:14, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hab jetzt schon mal alle Bildbeschreibungen ergänzt, schau sie Dir an, wenn ich einen Fehler in der Beschreibung gemacht habe musst Du ihn korrigieren, die Folge ist bei mir schon etwas her. Außerdem kannst Du Dir gleich im Quelltext ansehen, wie eine Bildbeschreibung aussehen soll, dann klappts beim nächsten Mal gleich. Wie gesagt, wir haben alle mal angefangen, und man muss alles erst lernen, lG (und danke für den neuen Artikel)--Bravomike 21:19, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :PS: Lass Dich von uns nicht einschüchtern, Du bist genau an einige ziemlich aktive Archivisten geraten :)--Bravomike 21:19, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::ja ich schaue jetzt gleich nach den bildern. bin gerade überfordert mit der diskussion hier und dem artikel ; )--Micha81 21:23, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Diskusionen Hallo, und willkommen!! Ich möchte dich nur auf etwas hinweisen bei Diskusionen. Wenn du an einer Diskusion teilnimmst, dann geht es so vor sich. Der jenige, der die Diskusion startet schreibt immer in der ersten Ebene. Der, der zuerst antwortet fügt jeweils bei seiner Antwort einen Doppelpunkt vor seinen Text und hat somit immer die zweite Ebene. Und der nächste dann zwei usw. Nur zur Information. Viel Spaß noch beim Artikel erstellen und bearbeiten. Fühle dich frei, die Artikel, die du möchtest zu bearbeiten und zu ergänzen.--Tobi72 21:17, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bitte lies dir die Anleitung durch Bitte lies dir erst die Anleitung durch, wie Artikel erstellt, Bilder hoch geladen und eingefügt werden. Fehler, die ich jetzt auf den ersten Blick sehe: *Bilder ohne Beschreibung *Bilder ohne Quelle *Bilder in schlechter Qualität *Bilder mit Logo von Fernsehsendern *Bildformat *Artikel ohne Quelle *Artikel ohne Links im Text *Alle Fakten in den Texten wiedergeben, nicht in den Bildbeschreibungen *Bilder in Gallerie eingefügt (Wird nur in seltenen Fällen benutzt, bitte nicht bei jedem Artikel) *Bildbeschreibung größer als das Bild selbst sieht sehr unschön aus *Nicht canonischer Text. Bitte schaue dir an, was Canon ist und was nicht. Wenn dir etwas unklar ist, frag bitte, bevor du etwas machst. Wir haben auch eine Sandbox zum Üben. Die ist nicht nur zum Spaß da. Bitte lies dir die Hilfe durch. Wir haben alle mal angefangen, aber du hast ja schon gemerkt, dass die Artikel, die du reinstellst alle geändert wurden. Bitte schaue dir auch die Änderungen an und lerne daraus. Danke--Tobi72 06:58, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :Hallo, wie gesagt, wir wollen Dich keineswegs überrennen oder so, aber was wir Dir erklären soll ja auch nur verhindern, dass Du Artikel erstellst oder Bilder hochlädst und die dann sofort gelöscht werden, was sehr ärgerlich sein kann. Gerade zu Letzteren auch von mir noch mal einige wichtige Hinweise: Zum Ersten sind Bilder mit einem Senderlogo nicht sehr passend. (Dabei eine Frage: Wie lange ist es her, dass Sat1 TNG ausgestrahlt hat?) Deswegen wurden Deine letzten drei Bilder bereits wieder gelöscht. Zum Zweiten gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten festzustellen, welche Bilder es in der MA/de schon gibt. Der beste Weg sind dabei meist die Kategorien, in denen die Bilder nach Episoden sortiert sind, in diesem speziellen Fall also Kategorie:Bilder nach Episode (TNG: Gefangen in einem temporären Fragment). Dort findet man zum Beispiel auch das Bild:Warbird Energiequelle.jpg, das erste von Dir hochgeladene Bild war also doppelt und deswegen unnötig. Und damit zum Dritten Punkt: Bildbeschreibungen sind wichtig! Die Lizenzen hast Du ja schon ergänzt, aber eine kurze Beschreibung wäre auch nett und ganz besonders wichtig ist immer eine Quellenangabe! Die erfolgt, genau wie in den Artikeln übrigens auch, unter Nutzung der dafür vorgesehenen Vorlagen , in diesem Fall also einfach rein schreiben, daraus wird automatisch und das Bild wird auch gleich in die richtige Kategorie einsortiert. Wie gesagt, lass Dir von den vielen Kommentaren und Änderungen nicht den Spaß verderben, aber das sind, gerade was Bilder angeht, wichtige Punkte, denn Bilder hochladen und verwalten ist ein wenig komplizierter als normale Artikel schreiben. Wenn Du dazu noch Fragen hast ließ einfach die Text, die im Willkommenstext verlinkt sind, schau in der Hilfe:Inhalt nach oder frag einfach einen erfahreneren Archivisten auf seiner Benutzerdiskussion um Hilfe. Danke, lG--Bravomike 08:31, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Bitte achte auch darauf welche Bilder du hochlädst. Diese sollten canonisch sein und eine Quelle beinhalten. Und es sollte kein copyright verletzt werden.--Tobi72 13:44, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja ok. moment.. --Micha81 13:45, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Also: * Wenn Möbiusschleife genannt ist, dann ist Möbiusschleife canon, aber nicht Möbiustheorie. Deshalb muss es umbenannt werden. * Möbiusschleifen muss gelöscht werden, da wir hier die Artikel nur in Einzahl schreiben und nicht in Mehrzahl. In sofern is Möbiusschleife ok, wenn es genannt wurde, aber nicht Möbiusschleife'n'. * Lies dir bitte unbedingt die Regeln durch, bevor du weitere Artikel bearbeitest. Du machst uns allen unnötige Arbeit.--Tobi72 14:08, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ok, war nicht böse gemeint. Ich möchte dich nur bitten, dir die Regeln hier durchzulesen. Wir alle müssen uns an die Regeln halten, sonst gibt es hier ein Chaos. Bitte verstehe mich nicht falsch. Ich und wir alle sind für jede Hilfe dankbar, doch es muss auch eine Hilfe sein und nicht darin ausarten, dass jeder Mehrarbeit hat. Schön dass du hilfst.--Tobi72 14:27, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) : schon ok; ) ich werd versuchen einen blick auf die regeln zu werfen. --Micha81 14:33, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::Und jetzt hab ich auch noch was: lies mal oben unter "Diskussionen". Dort hat Tobi72 dir erklärt, wie man in Diskussionen schreibt. Halte das bitte ein :) Wenn du also Starter einer Diskussion bist, nimmst du keien ":" davor. Wenn du dich in der gleichen Diskussion wieder meldest, bleibst du in deiner ursprünglichen Ebene, heißt also, wieder kein ":" davor. Wenn du der Zweite Teilnehmer bist, nimmst du ein ":" vor deinen Beitrag und das bei jedem weiteren Mal usw... Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:54, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Ok. Ich hoffe, dass ich nicht jeden Tag hier etwas eintragen muss. Und versuch nicht nur einen Blick auf die Regeln zu werfen, sondern lies sie dir Bitte wirklich durch. Hier die nächsten Sachen: * Jeder Artikel hier wird mit dem Wort begonnen, das im Titel steht, Einzahl oder Mehrzahl spielt keine Rolle. Aber der Name wird dann Fett geschrieben. Dies erreichst du, indem du ' vor und nach dem Wort einträgst. * Jeder Text wird mit einer Quelle versehen. Wenn du keine Quelle hast, gibt es auch keinen Text! * Es wird nur in den Text geschrieben, was auch ausdrücklich in der Episode gesagt wird, oder zu sehen ist. Ich hoffe das ist bei Quantenkosmologie gegeben. Hast du die Episode überprüft? * Bitte sag nicht nur du liest die Regeln, sondern lies sie auch. Und zwar bevor du den nächsten Artikel schreibst oder Bilder hochlädst.--Tobi72 05:57, 8. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Erzählperspektive Bitte lies dir das nochmal durch Memory Alpha:Erzählperspektive. Wenn wir Artikel schreiben benutzen wir die Gegenwartsform und wir schreiben die Artikel aus der Perspektive, als würden wir die Ereignisse Miterleben und nicht so als würden wir dieses Ereigniss im Fernsehen sehen. Bei den Bildern achte bitte auf die Qualität, ich geb dir mal einen Tipp du kannst von der Seite hier http://www.trekcore.com/Bilder Bilder laden, dort haben die Bilder eine vernünftige Qualität. Viel Spass auch weiterhin. --Klossi 07:56, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :oh hab ich nicht drauf geachtet. ich versuch ab sofort dran zu denken. danke für den hinweis. --Micha81 16:38, 12. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Realworld Hallo, nur mal für eine kurze Erklärung: Die Vorlage ist ähnlich der Vorlage für Artikel über Dinge aus der ''realen Welt vorgesehen, wie Darsteller, Bücher, usw., deswegen verstehe ich im Moment nicht, warum sie in Neurotransmitter gehören sollte. Gruß,--Bravomike 21:37, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :naja weil mir einfach noch die quelle für neurotransmitter fehlt.Micha81 21:38, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Dann musst Du entweder auf den Artikel vorläufig verzichten oder ihn doch einfach erstellen und dann hinzufügen. Wird aber eigentlich ungern gemacht. Aber Du hast doch Psilosynin‎ als Neurotransmitter genannt, irgendwo muss das doch her kommen, also müsstes Du doch mindestens eine Quelle haben...--Bravomike 21:43, 14. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Neue Artikel Noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten: 1. Wenn ein Medikament in Star Trek erwähnt wird, dann schreibe bitte auch den Zusammenhang mit auf, das heist was zu dem Ereignis führt oder was genau passiert. Wer es bekommt usw. 2. Medikamente sind Behandlungen in sofern andere Kategorie.--Tobi72 05:50, 15. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Umbruch Hallo, ich habe in den letzten Tagen öfter gesehen, dass Du Zeilenumbrüche mit erzeugst. Das ist in Diskussionen oder aus speziellen layouttechnischen Gründen zum Beispiel innerhalb von Zitaten möglich, sieht aber in Artikeln seltsam aus. Es gibt zwar dafür keine Richtlinie, aber einfach weil diese Zeilenumbrüche seltsam aussehen sollte darauf verzichtet werden. Einen neuen Absatz erzeugt auch eine Leerzeile, der doppelte br ist also auf jeden Fall unnötig. Danka, mfG--Bravomike 07:54, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Quellen Bitte erstelle keine Artikel ohne eine Einzige Quelle! Letztes Beispiel: Hippokrates: wo wurde er erwähnt, woher stammt die Info über das MHN? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:56, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ja, ich werde gleich eine quelle posten. Micha81 07:58, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Danke :) Aber denke auch mal dran: wenn ne Quelle in der MA/en steht, muss das nicht korrekt sein ;) Lieber immer selbst nochmal gucken (wenn man die Folgen daheim hat) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 08:17, 16. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Re: Wie erstelle ich bestimmte Seiten Du meinst eine Unterseite, zum Beispiel Deiner Benutzerseite, oder? Du kannst (theoretisch) zu jeder Seite eine unterseite erstellen, indem Du an den Titel der Seite einen "/" und den Titel der Unterseite anfügst, zum Beispiel "Benutzer:Micha81/Unterseite". Hoffe, ich konnte Dir helfen,--Bravomike 19:36, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :ah ok danke!Micha81 20:58, 17. Aug. 2007 (UTC) MA/en-Bilder Wenn Du Bilder aus der MA/en nutzt, vergiss bitte nicht eine Bildbeschreibungsseite anzulegen! Danke, --Bravomike 10:26, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) hm wo legt man die denn an? Micha81 10:34, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) einfach den vollen Titel des Bildes (inkl. "Bild:" und ".jpg") in die Suche eingeben oder im Artikel auf das Bild klicken, da kommt dann das Bild, dort dann auf "Bearbeiten" und die Bildbeschreibungsseite anlegen, d.h. Beschreibung, Quelle, Lizenz, Bilderkategorie und am Ende MA/en, siehe auch noch mal hier--Bravomike 11:47, 18. Aug. 2007 (UTC) Löschung Ich hoffe, ich habe Deinen Wunsch richtig interpretiert, die korrekte Vorlage wäre gewesen, oder, in einem solchen Fall, einfach direkt an einen Admin wenden. MfG--Bravomike 15:09, 26. Feb. 2008 (UTC)